El primero
by Jazy015
Summary: Muchos dicen que la edad oscura fue a causa del coco. Como yo me se la historia, fue culpa de Pitch. El problema, es que él no estaba solo. Ni siquiera nosotros lo estábamos. Porque, desde hace mucho tiempo, nosotros fuimos acechados por él y gracias a esa persona es que ahora somos guardianes y no me refiero al hombre de la luna.
1. Chapter 1

**ÉL NO ESTABA SOLO **

Muchos dicen que la edad oscura fue a causa del coco. Como yo se me la historia, fue culpa de Pitch. El problema, es que él no estaba solo. Ni siquiera nosotros lo estábamos. Porque, desde hace mucho tiempo, nosotros fuimos acechados por él es que ahora somos guardianes y no me refiero al hombre de la luna.

No sabría decirles si fue el frío, no sabría decirles si fue la soledad. No sé si también fue la perdida de la fe. O el sentimiento de incompetencia, el miedo a no poder cumplir con nuestros sueños y metas. Todos nos sentíamos así al momento de morir. Incluso Pitch. Para contarles esto no sé si debería de empezar por donde yo inicie, pero mejor les cuento por donde empezó para ellos.

* * *

–¡asusta a los aldeanos! ¡Persíguelos hasta que pierdan cualquier esperanza! ¡As que sientan dolor! ¡No me importa! –Pitch Black señalaba las cabañas, las aldeas y los habitantes del bosque, hablaba como si estuviera a punto de triunfar con un ego en su voz que no podía disimular, pero era como si le hablara a la nada – ¡Nuestra era comienza!

–No tan rápido Pitch –sonríe el conejo de pascua con sus boomerangs en alto, había aparecido detrás de él intentando sorprenderlo –la edad oscura, va a tener que esperar

–No dejaremos que toques a los niños –hablo la chica con alas de colibrí, observaba al coco no con mucha simpatía mientras que a su lado se posaba Sandman

–¡exacto! –un hombre robusto aparece a las espaldas de Pitch Black, quien era el doble de su tamaño y con su espada en mano, se inclinó hasta llegarle a una cabeza y le susurró al hombre inmortal de tal manera que solo él lo pueda escuchar –evitaremos a toda costa, cualquier fechoría, cualquier intento tuyo de dominar el mundo, los sueños, esperanzas, y hermosos recuerdos que piensas destruir

–¿Enserio? –Pitch tenía una mirada picara –y ¿Quién lo dice?

El enorme Santa le sonríe en sus ojos se observa una mirada traviesa.

–Lo digo yo, porque lo siento en mi pansa.

Cuervos salen volando de los bosques, los animales huyen despavoridos. El miedo inunda el lugar, y Pitch empieza a carcajear.

–¿De verdad creen que haría todo yo solo? –los guardianes observaban al hombre con recelo, se sentían confundidos, y fue el conejo quien empezó a hablar:

–¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

–Si algo para lo que estoy hecho es dar miedo –susurró el pelinegro con una sonrisa diabólica que transmitía terror –lo único que estoy haciendo, es hacer que mi miedo se vuelva más fuerte

Gritos de los aldeanos. Niños llorando. Perros ladrando. Aves y animales huyendo. Luces apagándose. Gritos de dolor y delirio. Cada vez, esparciéndose más y más.

–¿Qué mayor fuerza que pueda infundir un mayor miedo que yo?

Los guardianes voltearon a verlo con los rostros de asombro y pánico, pero sobre todo confusión.

–Es fácil –sonríe Pitch disfrutando el momento –solo le hice una visita a mi amiga _la muerte_


	2. Chapter 2

**EL PRIMERO DE TODOS **

Muchos dicen que fue el primer ser humano en la tierra en morir. Otros cuentan, que su muerte fue tan decorosa y dolorosa, que él mismo anhelaba dejar el mundo. Pero otros cuentan, que esa persona al morir había sentido tanto odio a la humanidad que quería destruirla.

Nadie lo sabe. Pero si por algo la luna escogió a esta persona en particular para ser uno como nosotros. Podemos tener muy en claro que no fue por su odio.

Si no por el amor que nos tenía a todos.

* * *

Alguien cae tropezándose con la raíces de aquella oscura noche. La luna era la única luz que tenía a su disposición.

Aun intentando arrastrándose, siguió corriendo, aunque sea tropezándose con las mismas rocas o por la torpeza de sus pies.

No quería estar cerca de ella.

No quería estar cerca de un monstruo.

Ella, sin hacer ruido al caminar, como un espectro en las noches caminaba con delicadeza y de esa manera, parecía que no tocaba el suelo al caminar. Como si flotara y a la vez pudiera bailar.

Su rostro no se veía, como si ella misma intentara ocultarlo. Y en el último tropiezo del hombre. El sonido de unas ramas rompiéndose a unos metros de ellos, provocó que aquella misteriosa mujer mire hacía la oscuridad.

Solo silencio. Nada había en lo que sus ojos yacían. Pero al volver a escuchar el mismo sonido, identificó que no estaban solos.

–¿Por qué muy solo, jovencito? –un hombre robusto observaba directamente al joven que se encontraba en el suelo, sostenía un cuchillo muy afilado.

La misteriosa mujer del rostro oculto observaba detalladamente a aquel hombre. Para solo haberle hablado al joven en el suelo. Quería decir que no la había visto, o que simplemente él no la podía ver.

–N-No… -dijo el joven en voz baja mientras se arrastraba al árbol más cercano para intentando cubrirse o esconderse –p-por favor… no

El hombre del cuchillo sonreía de oreja a oreja, tenía los ojos de ser un asesino. Y que disfrutaba con asesinar.

El joven al voltear a ver a la mujer misteriosa, quien llevaba puesto un vestido muy oscuro y tétrico, hizo que el chico temblara mucho más que antes de miedo, y aun tropezándose con sus propios pies, intentó huir.

El asesino se limitó a reír en voz baja, y lanzó el cuchillo directo a su víctima hasta que solo el joven cayó. Y la sangre manchó el suelo repleto de hojas otoñales y también las raíces de los arboles.

La victima yacía en el suelo, aun vivo con los ojos abiertos, convulsionaba levemente por aquel terrible dolor que estaba sufriendo. El hombre robusto solo se acercó al cuerpo y agarró su arma, pateó el rostro del joven y al voltear, sintió el cómo una fuerza sobrenatural lo agarraba por la garganta.

El hombre se agarró del cuello por instinto, miró a todos lados por los que sus simples ojos mundanos alcanzaban a ver, pero al mirar abajo, observó a una chica con la mirada gacha, cabello oscuro y largo como la noche, y un vestido tan tétrico y sepulcral que parecía ser un fantasma o ser de otro mundo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió, era que ella tenía un brazo levantado, su mano parecía como si estuviera agarrando a alguien por el cuello, pero ella ni siquiera lo estaba tocando. Y solo por aquel pensamiento, el hombre se empezó a asustar.

–N-No puede ser –dijo el hombre entre lo que le quedaba de aire y voz, la mujer levanta lentamente la mirada, y cuando ambas miradas se juntaron. El hombre automáticamente cae muerto.

No sabía si lo que estaba viendo fue un doble asesinato, o una simple venganza. Yo me encontraba en un árbol a lo lejos, observando aquella escena tan escalofriante que te calaba los huesos. Pero algo que me llamó la atención, fue el cómo ella se acerco al chico que su cadáver se encontraba en el suelo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y la palma de su mano la posó en su corazón, el joven seguía vivo, y observaba la negrura del bosque y del cielo. Ella con su otra mano desocupada, hace que voltee a mirarla al rostro, y al conectar esas miradas, el chico solo sonrío, como si estuviera viendo algo hermoso, y algo que lo llenó de alivio.

La otra palma de la mano empezó a brillar, porque debajo de ella algo se iba a alzar. La chica al quitar su palma del cadáver, una luz pequeña y brillante aparece como una luciérnaga deslumbrante. Ella lo toma con ambas manos como si temiera que el viento se lo llevara. Y al acercarlo a sus labios, ella le sopla como si intentara calentarlo. Y cuando se alejo de aquella luz, elevó ese fragmento luminoso hacía el cielo, como si lo dejara encontrar su camino entre las estrellas de la misma tonalidad de luz y encontrar un nuevo lugar en el universo, solo.

* * *

El conejo corría a toda la velocidad que podía esa gran liebre, el retumbar de la roca parecía como si hubiera pasado un tren. La liebre abre el último túnel el que lo llevaría a su destino. Y al saltar a tierra firme la liebre empieza a temblar.

–¡pero, ¿Por qué demonios hace tanto frio aquí afuera?! –la liebre sigue corriendo sobre la nieve hasta llegar al hogar de aquel hombre gigante llamado Norte.

Ese hombre enorme de ojos felices quien se encontraba riendo y creando figuras de hielo como pasatiempo, mientras los gigantes hombres de las nieves yacían haciendo los juguetes para la ya próxima navidad.

–¡JA! –gritó el hombre robusto al lograr que uno de sus aviones de hielo lograra volar, y seguía con la vista su creación hasta que la puerta a su sala de juegos alguien abrió, y el avioncito de hielo se rompió.

–¡Conejo! –gritó el hombre con ambas manos señalando el juguete, y el conejo pasó sobre el avión de hielo indiferente.

–¡Solo es un juguete Norte! ¡Vengo por algo serio! –gritaba el Conejo de pascua mientras se frotaba sus patas delanteras para obtener calor

–¿Qué sucede que para ti te es tan alarmante? –pregunta el Santa con las cejas levantadas

–No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –dijo el conejo caminando de un lado a otro –ya va a ser tiempo

–¡JA! ¿Tiempo de qué? –Alzó las manos al cielo –¿para la navidad?

–No seas idiota –replica el Conejo –¿Qué no te acuerdas?

–¿De qué me debería de acordar que sea más importante que la navidad?

El conejo levanta una ceja incrédulo, mira hacía ambos lados y se muerde la boca de conejo que tiene antes de poder hablar.

–Si sabes lo que viene antes de la navidad ¿no?

–¿El 4 de Julio?

–No tan antes

–¿Noche buena?

–No tan después

–¿Halloween?

–¡Exacto! –truena los dedos el conejo, y el Santa salta haciendo que retumbe con su enorme cuerpo el suelo.

–¡Halloween! –Dijo emocionado el santa, Conejo se le quedaba mirando como si esperara que el hombre recordara algo importante –¿qué?

–Agg –El conejo se golpea la frente, Santa mira a todas partes confundido, pero al levantar la mirada su expresión se vuelve más seria

–oh… Halloween –susurra el Santa aun sonriendo, y al dirigir su vista en el conejo le sonríe de manera maliciosa –vamos a tener que estar preparados

–Lo se

–Hay que decirle a Jack Frost –dijo el enorme gordo con expresión seria

–Ammm… Norte…–se aclaró el conejo la garganta

–Tenemos que decirle, esto puede ser peligroso –dijo Norte con una media sonrisa

–Norte…

–como todos los años, pero esta vez, Jack Frost incluso puede estar en peligro…

–¡Norte! –el hombre con la enorme pansa observa al conejo, quien tenía una mirada preocupada, y después de suspirar, el conejo de pascua le confiesa.

–Él la acaba de conocer

El enorme Santa agranda los ojos, y contiene el aliento, para solo decir unas simple oración que hasta a él le llegó al alma al momento de exhalar.

–Oh…


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MUERTE**

¿Si les he dicho el por qué me estoy escondiendo? Simple, acabo de ver a una mujer asesinar a una persona. O podría decirse, he visto él como ella solo con mirarlo lo mató. Esto me recuerda a los mitos griegos de una tal medusa. Solo que, aquí no he visto serpientes en su cabeza. Pero, a pesar de todo ese miedo. Siento que a ella ya la había visto por alguna otra parte. El punto es, la estoy viendo a los ojos, aunque ella a mi no. Y la pregunta es ¿por qué sigo aquí? ¿Acaso no debería mi alma irse al más allá y ser libre por alguna parte del universo? Pero lo más importante ¿Quién es ella? Porque para ser lo que ella es, quizás, o muy probablemente sea como yo. Pero con solo el mirar a sus ojos, se pueden ver antigüedad en ellos. Quizás sea porque lleva mucho tiempo viva, quizás mucho más que todos nosotros.

La mujer se encamina al cuerpo sin vida del otro hombre. Al acercársele, extiende su mano y un diminuto punto de luz sale del cadáver. Pero ese pequeño fragmento era diferente al anterior. Este era rojo intenso, y al momento de acercarse a la palma de ella, empezó a arder. Se podía escuchar él como algo gritaba con dolor, la mano de la mujer estaba del mismo tono que aquella luz por el calor que emanaba de su palma. El alma ardía en llamas, hasta el punto de consumirse solo. La mujer tenía una mirada profunda, pero no reflejaba dolor ni satisfacción. Y dijo algo en voz exageradamente baja:

–Nos volveremos a ver –sus palabras las pronunció como si fuera veneno. Frunció el seño, cerró lo ojos con fuerza y grito a la nada como si fuera un grito infernal. Observó a la luna con rabia y lo señaló con el dedo, con una mirada llena de odio.

–¡Te odio! –Gritó a todo pulmón –¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?! ¡Vagar por el mundo bajo tu merced, con el simple propósito de asesinar! ¡¿Por qué?!

La luna no respondió.

–¡sigue en tu eterno silencio! –la mujer movió el brazo a modo de negación –¡han pasado milenios que no me has dirigido la palabra! ¡MILENIOS!

El hombre de la luna siguió sin responder. La mujer le da la espalda a la hermosa luna, y se aleja de aquel lugar llevada por el viento, elevándose hasta buscar quizás a otra victima más.

La seguí en todo el trayecto, a una distancia considerable, sin perderla nunca de vista. Ella era algo que yo debía de saber. Necesitaba saberlo.

Pero una fuerza sobrenatural detuvo mi vuelo, me devolvió al suelo como si hubiera sido obra de la gravedad. Y al llegar a tierra firme, me impacte de tal forma que me dolió todo y no podía moverme.

–Jack –era una voz femenina, y por su tono parecía preocupada–¿Qué haces?

No me había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados. Y al abrirlos, me di cuenta que no es nada más ni nada menos que Tooth.

–Jack –su mirada es alarmante, luego escuche pequeñas voces chillonas cerca, y me di cuenta que estaba aplastando a una docena de Baby Tooth's

–Lo siento –dije a modo de disculpa, y las pequeñas haditas se alejaron volando hacía su madre

–Por todos los cielos, Jack Frost, no debes seguir a esa mujer –dijo el hada con preocupación

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto con curiosidad, y no puedo resistirme en formar en mi rostro una sonrisa –solo miraba un poco, tengo un poco de curiosidad en aquella chica

–Ella no es cualquier chica –dijo el hada irritada –ella es…

–Como nosotros –exclamé con asombro –ella es como nosotros

–No Jack –Tooth mi miraba con tristeza –ella no es como nosotros… ella no fue creada para el mismo propósito que el de otros

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Jack –las haditas parloteaban intranquilas, se escondieron detrás de su madre y esta al intentar tranquilizarlas, suspira con nerviosismo –ella es quien nos mató

"Ella es la muerte Jack... ella no es buena"


	4. Chapter 4

**CONOCIENDO UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA**

Muy bien, aquí viene lo divertido. ¿Saben lo que es? Bueno, me acabo de enterar de que no somos los únicos inmortales rondando sobre la tierra, y ¿otro secretito? Todos lo sabían menos yo. ¡¿Cómo está eso?! Debería hacerme el herido y fingir dolor porque me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo. Pero en vez de eso me siento intrigado. Quiero saber más, quiero saber ¡todo! Claro que… refiriéndose a Tooth, tendría que pagar un precio. Y eso consta de dos cosas, o quiere uno de mis pulidos y brillantes dientes, o querrá mirarlos detalladamente. Pero, valdría la pena.

–Y bueno –sonrío con interés –¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

–Oh –el hada se sonroja –yo… pues… veras –juega con sus manos como una manera de calmar los nervios –iba pasando por aquí y yo…

–¿trabajo de campo? –digo como si eso fuera lo más obvio que estuviera esperando. Pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ella también me estaba espiando, pero hagamos como que yo no note nada.

–¡exacto! –¿Vieron su reacción? Ella acaba de tomar eso como excusa. Definitivamente me estaba espiando –pero también salgo para entrenar a mis nuevas reclutas

Enarco una ceja ¿ven? Son excusas, aunque quizás hasta cierto punto sean ciertas. Pero puedo notarlo en su forma de hablarme y mirarme. Tooth es un amor, se sonroja cuando habla conmigo, mi vida.

–Pero Jack –Tooth se porta un poco sería –¿por qué la vigilabas?

–Porque vi el cómo empleaba su don –dije también intentando ser serio –pasaba por aquí a traer el invierno a ciertas partes de Alaska, y fue entonces en que la vi persiguiendo a un hombre y…

–Entiendo –dijo el hada de los dientes interrumpiéndome –sabes Jack, también tengo otra razón por la cual estaba por aquí

–Dime –floto en el aire y me pongo en una posición cómoda –adelante

–Bien –el hada vuelve a jugar con las manos, se está poniendo nerviosa –Jack, la razón por la que no te habíamos hablado de _ella _es porque este problema con anterioridad, era algo exclusivo solo para los guardianes

Silencio, las haditas parlotean, y Tooth sigue hablando.

–Cuando fue la edad oscura… nosotros solo pensábamos que Pitch era el foco en esa situación –hace una pausa –pero, estábamos equivocados.

~_Flashback~ _

Pitch se encontraba riendo mientras observaba el cómo los guardianes eran testigos acerca de lo que él estaba haciendo.

–¿Son pesadillas? –pregunta Tooth alarmante, pero Sadman niega con la cabeza

–Tampoco son miedos –dice el enorme Santa con la vista fija en la oscuridad que arrasa sobre las aldeas.

–Huele a podrido –dice el conejo mientras olfatea el aire –no me gusta ese olor

–No pueden hacer nada –el coco los observaba complacido con su obra maestra –es muy tarde

Atrás de ellos se escucha sonidos sepulcrales. Los cuatro guardianes se preparaban para lo que se avecinaban, pero lo que les sorprendió fue ver una pequeña figura con una capucha sobre ella, pero detrás de ella una neblina densa empezó a inundar por todo el lugar. Y detrás de esa figura humana, aparecieron cientos de espíritus andantes a la espera de las órdenes de su ama.

–¿Quién diablos es? –preguntó el hombre robusto con asombro

–Querrás decir ¿qué es?

La silueta siguió sin moverse, y durante lo que pensaron que fue un minuto de silencio. Los espíritus se dirigían hacia ellos a una velocidad sobrehumana. Lo cual empezó a llenar de miedo a los guardianes.

Sandman con su látigo de arena empezó a alejarlos de sus compañeros. Norte con su espada intentaba darle a los espíritus, pero estos como la niebla la espada los atravesaba, mientras que los boomerangs del conejo y los golpes de Tooth no funcionaban.

–Deben de esforzarse un poco más –dijo Pitch asombrado ante aquel terror –a menos de que prefieran no salir con vida

Una luz cegadora apareció por el bosque. Era tan brillante como la luna misma. Los guardianes al igual que Pitch se cubrieron el rostro por aquella cegadora luz.

Las almas con gritos de ultratumba regresaron siendo arrastradas hacía aquella luz. Mientras que la chica de la capa oscura se cubría el rostro, se alejaba de aquel deslumbrante reflector con la ayuda de un caballo que no parecía ser real. Quizás porque no estaba vivo y era nada más que un espíritu.

Pero cuando la luz cesó, Tooth al igual que todos los guardianes observaron a la chica montada en el espíritu del caballo, y ésta al voltear y mirarlos a los ojos, pudieron notar una mirada llena de despreció, ira y rencor.

Junto con la sorpresa de mirar unos ojos perla tan profundos y fríos, que hasta el mismo inmortal que infundía el miedo, siento él como esos ojos le atravesaban hasta sus entrañas.

~_Fin flashback~ _

–Entonces ¿de dónde vino esa luz? –pregunte con interés

–Nadie lo sabe, a pesar de todos estos años, ninguno de nosotros ha vuelto a ver esa luz de nuevo

Tooth miraba a sus haditas con ternura mientras las acariciaba en su intento de recordar.

–Todos pensamos que fue producto del hombre de la luna –Tooth deja de sonreír –pero algo me dice que no fue él

El hada de los dientes me toma de las manos con preocupación. Y por su mirada, va intentar pedirme algo.

–Jack, cada vez que uno de nosotros la ve, es un mal augurio –dice el hada con nerviosismo –ella no es buena, ¿entiendes? No debes estar cerca de ella

–¿Me lo estas ordenando o me lo estas pidiendo?

–Te lo suplico, Jack –me mira afligida –ahora que eres parte de nosotros era necesario que te contara esto. Ninguno de nosotros puede guardarte más secretos. El día de Halloween está por comenzar, y una vez que ese día llegue, ella volverá a intentar hacernos daño. Intentara de algún modo que vuelva la Edad Oscura. Necesitamos que nos ayudes.

Me muestro pensativo por quizás unos dos minutos. Después de haber decidió que ya fue el tiempo suficiente para pensar. Me enderece con energías, tomé mi báculo y empecé a caminar por el bosque.

–Ok –dije con una sonrisa, Tooth parecía confundida. Como si hubiera esperado a que mostrara algún tipo de queja.

–¿Enserio? –Pregunta incrédula –¡g-genial! ¿Entonces nos ayudaras?

–Por supuesto –dije mientras seguía caminando por el frio suelo, dejando escarcha y nieve por todos lados –los ayudare

–¡estupendo! –el hada vuela a mi alrededor haciendo soniditos raros y gestos de alegría –entonces ¿nos acompañaras al polo norte?

–¡Claro! –dije con ánimos –pero después de hablar con nuestra amiguísima la muerte

Con aquellas palabras, Tooth quedó estupefacta. Si antes me revoloteaba por estar feliz, ahora lo hacía por que se estaba preocupando.

–¡N-No puedes! –dijo casi a gritos –¡t-te degollaría! ¡te haría pedasos! ¡es peligrosa Jack! ¡no puedes ir tras ella!

–¿Por qué no? –la miro de soslayo y le sonrío –ya estoy muerto, no puede hacerme daño. Además, ¿Quién va impedírmelo?

Volteo para mirar a la hermosa hada de los dientes, quien estaba empezando a irritarse y pronto a enojarse, por la sospecha del cual va a ser mi contestación.

–¿Tú?

Y como predije, el hada empezó a echar chispas. Y me apuntó con un dedo de forma acosadora.

–¡No te atreverías a…!

–¡Adiosito! –grito mientras salto hacía lo alto del cielo, dejando que el viento me lleve a mi destino. Mientras a lo lejos escucho la voz chillona de nuestra querida hada Tooth.

–¡JACK!


	5. Chapter 5

**CONOCIENDO A LA MUERTE**

Seguí dejando que el viento me lleve hacia ella. Tooth no logró alcanzarme, y eso es gracias a mi viento. Observo los arboles, y veo que aquí son muy distintos, no me había venido a explorar tanto por este país. Por donde nos encontrábamos era muy al norte. Pude haber seguido a Tooth e ir al polo norte en cuestión de minutos. Pero por donde me lleva el viento es demasiado al sur. Estoy en ¿Estados Unidos? No, ahí es más frio, este lugar tiene un clima más denso, ¿México? ¿Por qué la muerte vendría a este país? Quizás sea porque aquí hay más víctimas para lo que es su trabajo.

–¿Qué? –el viento dejo de soplar, seguí volando por lo que me quedaba de trayecto, pero llegue a una ciudad que tenia la pinta de haberse estancado en 1860. Escuchaba las guitarras, maracas, trompetas y cantos alegóricos de aquella ciudad.

Gente vestida con ciertos toques anaranjados, morado y otros colores como rosa y verde. Había cientos de puestos de dulce, ropa alegórica, había incluso calaveras de chocolate y ¡azúcar! Me acerqué a uno de los puestos y me comí uno para probar. Estaba delicioso, la gente danzaba y pasaba para ver cada puesto. Los niños estaba disfrazados de monstruos o tenían una máscara de calavera o si no de Dracula.

–¡Que hermosa! –su acento era francés, voltee hacía donde venía esa voz y observe a una calavera haciendo las medidas para una chica de estatura promedio.

–Wow, una calavera, que genial –volteo para ver más acerca de lo que había ahí, pero regreso la vista hacía aquella persona, y logre ver el cómo la gente la atravesaba, y como se podía ver todo a través de sus… ¿huesos?

–Definitivamente, ese color te sienta muy bien –dijo la calaca aun con el mismo asentó, mientras la chica quien estaba de espaldas a mi hacía una reverencia

–Tú siempre sabes impresionarme, Fred –dijo la chica con un tono muy dulce –recuerdo el traje de hace ya muchos años, te había quedado tan divino que ni los humanos podían dejar de mirarme

–Si ¡lo recuerdo! –Dijo la calaca con emoción –esa vez me mataste por tu exagerada belleza, no pude resistirme en ver a la hermosa y elegante ¡catrina!

–Si –dijo la chica nostálgica –de verdad lo siento

–No te preocupes –dijo la calaca sin tomarle mucha importancia –valió la pena haber muerto por una belleza como tú

–Eran buenos tiempos –dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa

Me acerque un poco para ver el rostro de aquella chica. Ella miraba al cadáver con ternura, y tristeza, como si lo que él dijo la hubiera lastimado de algún modo pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

–Gracias por el alago Fred –dijo la chica con una voz aterciopelada.

Sentía que acababa de presenciar algo que no debí de escuchar. Así que decidí que lo mejor era darme la vuelta, pero cuando lo hice, una mujer de cráneo muy ancho, y con apariencia de haber sido una humana robusta, me miró con sus ojos vacios amenazadores, y con uno de sus dedos esqueléticos me señaló de forma acusatoria.

–¡tú! ¡Niño metiche! –Dijo la mujer calaca con recelo –¿Qué estabas haciendo espiando al Sr. Fred y a mi ama Evelyn?

–¿Qué? –dio un paso hacia atrás, pero choqué con un esqueleto enorme, y al levantar la vista, el esqueleto me miro de forma amenazadora.

–Hola… -dije con una sonrisa nerviosa y saludando con la mano.

* * *

–¡Agg! ¡Me lastiman! –dije en vano cuando me aventaron frente a la pequeña muerte y su estilista el Sr. Fred.

La mire con un toque de miedo. Pero ella no reflejaba ningún odio en sus ojos, más bien, reflejaba sorpresa, observó a sus sirvientes los esqueletos preguntándose que es lo que había sucedido.

–¡Los estaba espiando! –Dijo la calaca de cráneo ancho –el muy niño mal educado

La chica volteo a verme con la misma cara de sorpresa. Pude ver que sus ojos grises me miraban con la misma sorpresa que yo a ella. ¿No me iba a matar? ¿No me querrá descuartizar?

–Jack ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –fue todo lo que dijo, sentía que me hablaba como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde mucho antes. La calaca Fred me levantó. Y no me miró de la misma forma que los demás.

–Deberías de tener más cuidado, jovencito –dijo la calaca mientras me quitaba la tierra de mi sudadera azul –Jessel y Jorge no son muy amigables con los intrusos, o más bien con los otros espíritus

–¿Q-Qué? –pregunto atontado. La chica me mira con una sonrisa divertida, y empieza a reír y con ella la otra calaca.

–Eres divertido Jack –dijo la chica con una sonrisa traviesa, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con flores rojas, blancas y detallitos verdes en su vestido. Tenía una franela naranja colgando de sus brazos rodeándole hasta la cintura, era un conjunto bonito y muy tradicional del país.

–¿Qué? –pregunta la chica mirándose el vestido y modelándomelo –¿te gusta?

Me quedo sin palabras, la chica empieza a reír más fuerte, y sin notarlo me empiezo a sonrojar.

–Que dulce –dijo la chica mientras me tomaba de la mejilla –hacía mucho que no te sonrojabas por una chica Jack

–¿T-Te conozco? –ella seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos ya no lo hacían.

–Desde hace mucho –dijo la chica con dulzura, se levanta el vestido para ver por donde pisa, y le da una reverencia al Sr. Fred –encantada con el vestido, espero volver a verte el próximo año.

–Lo mejor para mi mejor cliente –dijo la calaca dando una reverencia. No me había dado cuenta que llevaba puesto un esmoquin morado con moño rosa y un pantalón.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante –falta poco para la ceremonia, es algo hermoso ¡te va a encantar!

* * *

Nos alejamos de aquel festivo lugar, y me llevó por el bosque, alejándome de todos aquellos dulces olores, y por donde me llevaba era una atajo para lo que sería un cementerio iluminado por todas partes con velas, y flores de todos los colores por todas partes, pero había un color que resaltaba en todas esas flores, el naranja de las flores de calabaza.

–Bonito ¿no? –Preguntó la chica quien observaba igual que yo –todos esos niños quienes visitan a sus familiares difuntos junto con sus familiares. Trayendo comida para ellos, dejándoles ver que no han sido olvidados –aquí hay ciertas festividades que ellos hacen siempre en el día

Los niños corrían por el cementerio, siendo regañados por los padres, me río en voz baja por aquel detalle, pero me llamó la atención que aquella chica también lo hiciera.

–Me encanta venir aquí siempre que se da la oportunidad –dijo la chica con voz dulce, el olor a chocolate caliente me llegó de por todas partes, pero también a algo peculiar y no tan nuevo. El olor al pan dulce.

–Ellos lo llaman pan de muertos –la chica de un árbol saca una tetera llena de chocolate caliente y en una canasta traía de ese pan dulce –es muy común en este lugar, prueba

Me da un pedazo de ese pan, y me sirve en un vaso desechable el chocolate caliente y me siento con cuidado en el césped mientras observo a los niños comer frente a las tumbas de sus difuntos, y la chica me acompaña para verlo.

–Es hermoso –digo en voz alta después de un rato de silencio, la chica me mira sorprendida de que por fin pude decir algo

–¡hablas! –dijo con la boca llena y la boca rodeada de azúcar. Me río por lo graciosa que se veía en aquel momento. Después de tragar aquel bocado, bebe un poco de chocolate caliente. –pensé que no me ibas a dirigir la palabra en un buen rato

–¿Por qué crees que no lo haría?

–Porque pensé que los guardianes te habían advertido de mi –dijo la chica con un tono triste. Deja el pan sobre la canasta, y se levanta para observar mejor la vista.

–Mi primer encuentro con todos ellos no fue muy agradable –volvió a decir pero con un tono nostálgico y se cruzó de brazos para protegerse del frio –pero no soy mala, yo no quería hacerles daño

Escucho las risas de los niños. Y la chica sonrío con nostalgia. Me miro de soslayo y me sonrío.

–¿Qué no estabas del lado de Pitch?

Ella levanta ambas cejas, y después desvía la mirada.

–Pitch me engañó –dijo con voz ronca –él no quería más que deshacerse de los guardianes por algo muy egoísta. Y yo lo ayude pensando que podía cambiar algo.

No decimos ni una palabra más por unos minutos. Después de un suspiro, ella se voltea con energías y me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

–¿Quieres ver algo emocionante?

Se voltea con rapidez hacia el cementerio. Camina como sies pasos pequeños. Y alza ambas manos hacía el cielo como si esperar a que llegara una lluvia, pero en vez de una lluvia común de gotas de agua, bajaron de todos lados luces que parecían estrellas.

–Mira –dijo uno de los niños a otro, mientras observaban como esas luces bajaban hacia ellos. Cada luz se convertía en una persona, algún fallecido. Los niños gritaban de alegría aunque los adultos no sabían porqué. Era algo bonito de presenciar.

–¿Traes a los muertos a la vida? –pregunte con curiosidad, ella se voltea y solo se ríe.

–Solo puedo traer sus alamas a la tierra –dijo la chica con dulzura –pero solo tienen un cierto límite de tiempo. Y son tres días. Uno para los niños, y el otro para los adultos.

–¿Y a quienes traes en el otro día? –el rostro de ella se oscurece, sus ojos se vuelven profundos, y su rostro se vuelve más pálido.

–Jack ¿por qué crees que se inventó el Halloween?

Observo a los niños corretear a incluso animales y mascotas muertas. Miro de nuevo hacía aquella chica, y le contesto con nerviosismo.

–Por las brujas y demonios, pero ¿Qué eso no sucede el treinta y uno de Octubre? Estamos a treinta, y hasta donde yo sepa, el día de muertos Mexicano empieza desde el primero de Noviembre

–Exacto –dijo ella con no mucho asombro –son los otros espíritus que al igual que los otros tienen el derecho de venir a la tierra aunque no con los mismos propósitos, es por eso que los traigo primero.

Se encamina hacia el bosque, dejando atrás todas esas cosas hermosas que había hecho y mostrado. Caminaba con un paso rápido y veloz que parecía ella también un muerto.

–Espera –la detengo por el hombro, ella siente un escalofrío y voltea de soslayo para verme

–Cada año es lo mismo, ese día es cuando pierdo por completo el control no solo de los muertos, sino también de mi misma –sentí un algo muy frio que no venía de mi poder, era como si ella también pudiera transmitir el frio pero de su aura

–Evelyn –digo su nombre para tranquilizarla, la volteo con lentitud, y hago que me mire a los ojos –yo estoy aquí para ayudarte

–Ah ¿sí? –Dijo ella con un tono muy triste –el último hombre que ha querido ayudarme, termino hiriéndome y me utilizó

–Yo no soy así –dije para tranquilizarla –sea lo que sea que te suceda, te voy a ayudar

–Todo es por culpa de él –dijo la mujer con ira –él me convirtió en esto, él debe ser quien pague por todo

–Oye –la tranquilizo –tú no puedes culpar a Pitch por lo que eres, tu poder es único, y él no te hizo lo que eres ahora.

–Él no –dijo la mujer con el rostro indiferente –pero la luna sí

Se voltea hacía la enorme luna que teníamos sobre nosotros, se voltea para mirarme, siendo cubierta por aquella luz pálida y blanca que ilumina su rostro.

–Sabes Jack, cada año trato de tomar provecho de mi descontrol para poder vengarme de aquellos que me han lastimado –su rostro se oscurece, pero su sonrisa sigue siendo lo único que se ve al igual que sus ojos plata profundos –y me he vengado, de casi todos

Siento el cómo el bosque se oscurece, y las plantas mueren poco a poco. La chica me sonríe y se acerca con cuidado sin despegar la mirada de mí.

–¿Me ayudaras Jack? –se acerca cada vez más, pero cada paso que da, va matando toda vida que hay a su alrededor –¿lo harás?

–¿en qué quieres que te ayude? –pregunto con un toque de miedo, pero ella ríe ligeramente

–¿En qué si no? –Dice la chica con dulzura –en destruir a la luna, por supuesto

La miro con todo el miedo que no logré ocultar, ella solo se ríe y me mira con una dulzura endemoniada.

–Él fue quien me hizo lo que soy –dijo de una forma como si disfrutara de aquel momento –tú Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, me ayudaras con la destrucción del hombre que nos hizo esto a todos.

"Tú me ayudaras a destruir al hombre de la luna"

* * *

_Muchisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias a aquellas lindas personas que me escribieron reviews, no me importa lo pocos que sean me ¡encantaron! y apenas los vi porque no me aparecían todos x.x muchas gracias a lizbeth snow, angeli caduti, Elizabeth-Abadeer, por haberles encantado esta historia desde el primer capitulo._

_Muchas gracias a dameli frost por su mera honestidad por cada capitulo que leía en uno de sus reviews me hizo reír XD, y también gracias a girlguest por que también te haya encantado el fic._

_Me motiva mucho el que por lo menos a pocas personas les haya gustado y también que las pongan en favoritos y sigan esta pequeña historia, también para ellos van esos hermosas gracias por la motivación que me dan :3 _

_No soy tan buena para los retos, pero si hay aunque sea tres reviews más continuare esta pequeña historia dulzuras. Ahora, como dice una buena amiga mía..._

_¿reviews? _


End file.
